Mossyheart & Pikepelt: Forbidden, Secret & Lusty
by Kittycat797
Summary: Hi, I'm Kittycat797, with my first fanfic on this site, a lemon for 2 made-up warrior cats. They are Mossyheart and her medicine cat Pikepelt from RiverClan. Enjoy! :)


Hi everyone, Kittycat797 here! This is my first fanfic on this site, a lemon about some made-up RiverClan characters.

Enjoy! :)

Mossyheart padded through the thinly wooded marsh of her territory, the dappled patterns of light and shade defining every black and white blotch on her dusty brown tabby pelt. Her green eyes gleamed with sadness.

The RiverClan warrior had come out into the forest alone to think in peace, not the noise and chaos of the camp.

Ever since she was nearly six moons old (apprentice age), Mossyheart, Mossykit then, had had a crush on the Clan medicine cat apprentice, Pikepelt, who was Pikepaw to start off with.

The other apprentices always teased him whenever Mossykit/Mossypaw showed her interest, the earliest being when Pikepaw had worked with Mossyheart's brother Fogkit, now Fogstorm, to push a mound of snow onto her as a prank close to the end of leaf-bare. When Mossykit complained Fogkit laughed but Pikepaw had felt guilty and dug her out. Mossykit had thanked him nervously, stuttering.

When the two littermates had become apprentices, Fogpaw and Mossypaw, she started to get teased and mocked by her brother because he realized her crush on his friend. She hated it and always abruptly stopped conversations, even really clever retorts, if Pikepaw appeared.

The way his brown pelt was swished by the wind, his eyes glittered, his intelligence, the sound of his pawsteps…Mossyheart loved everything about Pikepelt, but he was a medicine cat; Clan members with that rank were not allowed to have mates or kits, because of the fear that it would distract them from their job. She sighed. There was no way she would ever win the talented, well-respected medicine cat over.

The reason Mossyheart was thinking about this so much was that she was in heat, for the first time in her life. Her core steamed, but she had no one to satisfy it with. The toms in her Clan obviously smelled her heat scent; they looked at her a lot more than they normally did.

_But I want one in particular and no one else. _

Suddenly she heard a sound behind her. She angled her ears backward, and the rustling grew stronger. She turned and sniffed the air. No scent of fox, but cat. A single cat, with herbs adding a delicate tang to the smell. _Pikepelt!_

Sure enough, the sleek brown tom padded out of the bushes. He was carrying a bundle of damp moss in his jaws; in a flash Mossyheart remembered the handsome tomcat muttering earlier that he was low on the soft, green material – it was valued to a medicine cat, for they used it for soaking in water for patients to drink from, cleaning wounds and making nests.

"Uh, hi," the tortoiseshell tabby warrior meowed, sinking her claws into the grass with nervousness and frustration. Why did he have to come just as she was thinking about him in…that way?

He placed the wad on the ground and greeted her, nose twitching. _He can smell me. _Mossyheart's heart started pounding fast.

"Hello," he mewed in his warm, soft, smooth voice. His amber eyes shone in the sunshine.

He flicked his tail. "You like me, don't you?" he asked.

Shocked, Mossyheart gave a small, slow nod. "E-ever since we w-were k-kits," she stammered. _How did he find out?_

Without warning Pikepelt leapt onto the warrior, tail lashing. "I have a crush on you, too," he meowed happily. "Will you…take me?" Mossyheart hesitated. "But our Clan…they forbid this!" the tortoiseshell pointed out.

"It's okay," Pikepelt soothed. "It'll feel good, and our kits will be wonderful. They, nor RiverClan or the rest of the Clans, ever have to know who the father is." Mossyheart nodded to the medicine cat.

"I love you, Mossyheart."

"I love you too."

Pikepelt flipped the she-cat over so her chin was buried in the cold, muddy grass, but she didn't care. Her core was hot enough to heat her whole body.

The solid brown tom gripped the tortoiseshell tabby she-cat's torso with his strong hind legs and began to lick his way up Mossyheart's, his damp, rough tongue smoothing her striped fur.

The warrior she-cat glanced under belly and saw the tom's pink member pop out of its sheath. Her head clouded with horniness, and she looked up again.

She felt something thick and hard rubbing against her folds, which were dripping wet, and realized. _It's his cock! _She purred, and Pikepelt meowed, "You like that, do you?' He started swirling his long, rock-hard member around on her tight pink pussy, poking in slightly at random times. Mossyheart let out a small moan, and looked back again to see the wood-coloured medicine cat take his dick away, but his long red tongue, which he swirled around on her pussy, immediately replaced it. It felt great, and the tortoiseshell instinctively bucked her hips up, making Pikepelt's tongue dip into her core. "More!" she hissed. Her lover purred, and took his tongue away.

He rested his member up against her pussy again. It was grown to full size now, and felt amazing.

"Fuck me, Pikepelt!" she screeched, unable to bear the teasing any longer. He smiled sexily and plunged his cock into her core, breaking past her virgin barrier and popping her cherry in an instant. Blood dripped from Mossyheart's core but she didn't care. She bucked her hips higher as Pikepelt humped faster and faster, until he found her sweet spot. He jabbed it repeatedly, earning long moans from his mate that only turned him on more.

He thrust with an awesome amount of force, his barbs scraping the she-cat's walls, until he groaned, "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it!" Mossyheart yowled, and Pikepelt blasted a load of steaming white cum into her pussy. She screeched to the sky with pleasure, and released her own load of juices, that dripped out of her core and pooled on the ground.

After a few more minutes the pair got tired of the normal stuff. "I want _more_!" Mossyheart yelled. The brown tom slipped his dick out of her pussy and flipped her over. He walked over up to her face and crouched over it, cock dangling in the air. The patchy tabby opened her mouth and Pikepelt dropped his member into her throat, thrusting as far down as he could and forcing his mate to suckle on it. "Talk to me dirty, Mossyheart!" he hissed in her ear.

"Oh, you're so BIG, Pikepelt!" Mossyheart replied, words tumbling out of the corners of her mouth as he sucked on her new mate's cock, "I love the way your barbed dick bounces in my throat, and I'm licking up all your hot cum!" She lapped at the sensitive tip of the medicine cat's long penis a few times, and he climaxed. She coughed and gagged but eventually swallowed the mouthful as her own parts squirted clear cum into the air. Pikepelt ripped his cock out of Mossyheart's jaws and leaned his mouth over the spray, drinking up all her juices. "You taste sweet," he meowed, licking his lips. "But we're not done yet!"

Mossyheart jumped to her paws, licking Pikepelt's veiny cock as she passed, and crouched until her pussy almost brushed the grass. She dipped her tail in and moaned at the feeling. The sleek-pelted tom leaned over, and Mossyheart took her tail out so Pikepelt could suck on the cummy tip, then the tomcat laid down on his back, hard penis sticking straight up in the air. He beckoned her over, and the she-cat knew what to do. She stood above the naked cock on her hind legs, and then slid her pussy over the member, humping it hard and fast. It squeezed and squelched her wet walls, and they both cummed at the same time.

Next Mossyheart lay on her back and Pikepelt cleaned her pussy with his tongue. She returned the favour, sucking and licking his cock until it was squeaky clean, and then washed their white-splashed faces in the stream and rolled in muddy bracken to return their scent to normal. Pikepelt's dick slid back into its sheath, and Mossyheart's head cleared, her slightly stretched pussy drying up.

"That was great," Pikepelt purred. He gave his secret mate's ear a loving lick, then picked up the moss in his jaws and disappeared into the undergrowth.

The warrior she-cat gazed after him, looking forward to next time.

Mossyheart swiped at the bramble thicket and growled as the gray-and-white mouse disappeared into its dark hole in the marshy earth.

It was greenleaf, and bright yellow sunshine poured down onto the woods, lighting up the green leaves and fruit and colourful flowers that dotted the undergrowth. The sparkling river wove through RiverClan territory, splashing and gurgling endlessly. Prey rustled the leaves on the bushes and trees.

She'd gone out on a hunting patrol with Silverpaw and Flamepaw, Bubblemist's kits who were almost ready to become warriors. The party was lead by Hawkstripe. The two warriors had split up, whilst the sibling apprentices went together. Mossyheart sat up, purring as she thought of how her apprentice, Silverpaw, was coming along. She was excellent at most things, and learned quickly. Their brothers, Shrewpaw and Birdpaw, were highly skilled as well. Birdpaw was a natural fighter, and although he was small, he was fast.

Now the tabby she-cat looked around at the lush ferns and grass and flowers. So what if she'd missed that wood mouse? She had already caught two fish, and the rest of the hunting patrol was probably doing well too. Greenleaf brought rich food supply and warmth and happiness to the Clans.

The warrior rose to her paws and arched her back in a long stretch, her belly nearly touching the ground – and it wasn't because she'd eaten too much.

Suddenly she smelled a new scent. _Fogstorm! _Her brother had gone out on a private voluntary border patrol along the ShadowClan boundary earlier.

A voice sounded behind her. "Hi!" She turned to see the gray tabby tom, a duck, prawn and squirrel at his paws. Squirrels were rare in this part of the forest; he must not have done much border patrolling. "Hi," Mossyheart meowed back.

"I wanted to talk to you," he announced, glancing over his shoulder. He looked back at her. "Have you thought any more about the prophecy?"

Cold dread stabbed the she-cat's heart. She'd been so distracted lately, she'd forgotten all about the prophecy that she and her littermate were involved in. "Er, no," she admitted.

"Well, what's been on your mind? You were so enthusiastic that we were part of that omen we saw the night we sneaked off to the Moonpool as apprentices."

Mossyheart gritted her teeth behind closed lips. How could she tell her brother she'd been thinking about the medicine cat nonstop? She decided on a strategy. She'd give the gray tom the truth, but no more information than he needed.

Mossyheart took a deep breath, then moved her forelegs away from where they'd been hiding her underside, revealing her swollen belly.

Fogstorm's blue-green eyes widened. "You're going to have kits?" he asked in disbelief. Mossyheart nodded, then flinched when her brother spoke the deadly question. "Who's the father?"

The young warrior she-cat hesitated for a couple of long, long moments. Should she tell him the truth or a lie? If she lied, he'd announce it to the Clan and congratulate the fake father and expect him to be at the birth and things like that. _No, I don't want any of that. _But how could she admit the truth? That she'd been going out a few times every moon to mate with the Clan medicine cat, Fogstorm's own best friend, since the first session? She really didn't want her secret out in the open. She might be exiled or executed, and Pikepelt too, and the forbidden relationship would be announced at the Gathering by the informed RiverClan leader. Everyone would hate her forever. _But what if Fogstorm keeps it a secret? Supports it even? Who's to say _he's _never been in a forbidden relationship with someone? _Sighing, Mossyheart decided that the truth was the best.

"I-I…" she stammered, then regained her voice. "Pikepelt is the father of my kits." It felt horribly strange to say it out loud, and Fogstorm's mouth dropped open.

"The-the m-medicine c-cat? But how? How could you, Mossyheart? We're warriors, he's a medicine cat. We're in a _prophecy _that doesn't allow mates and kits, especially forbidden ones that break the warrior code!" he hissed.

"Don't you dare lay a claw on her!" a familiar voice growled from the shadowy bushes, and Pikepelt burst out into the sunny clearing, amber eyes blazing with fury. Fogstorm whirled to face him. "Pikepelt!" he spat. "You're a great medicine cat, and you do _this? _It's snapping the warrior code in half and shredding it to pieces! I told you about the prophecy, yet you go ahead and send my sister to her doom!" His striped tail lashed to and fro, and Mossyheart darted into the bushes to watch from the gaps in a bush with fuzzy green leaves and a pungent scent.

"I love her, Fogstorm!" Pikepelt slashed his former friend's muzzle. "So what if we have kits? The Clan never has to know about anything! We both promised to keep it a secret, but you shoved it out of her!"


End file.
